Dolores Benedict (The Man With Two Brains)
Dolores Benedict (Kathleen Turner) is the main antagonist in the 1983 comedy film, "The Man With Two Brains". Dolores is a gold digging femme fatale. She is accidentally run over by Dr. Michael Hfuhruhurr (Steve Martin), wile she is fleeing the scene of her latest husband's fatal coronary, which she caused due to her malicious mind-games and scheming. Dr. Hfuhruhurr is a widowed brain surgeon, who invented a method of cranial screw-top brain surgery. He saves the life of Dolores, and after her recovery he falls in love with her and they marry. Trouble seems to begin right after he carries her over the threshold. Dolores torments Michael by pretending to be too ill to consumate the marriage, driving him into a frenzy of frustration. On a honeymoon/business trip to a medical conference in Vienna, Austria, Michael meets mad scientist Dr. Alfred Necessiter. Alfred has created a radical new technique enabling him to store living brains in liquid-filled jars. After learning that his adored new wife is really "a cheap, vulgar slut", Michael discovers he can communicate telepathically with one of Necessiter's brains. The girl is Anne Uumelimahaye (voiced by Sissy Spacek). Michael and the disembodied brain immediately fall in love. Dolores faked a suicide attempt, but chaining herself to a ledge wearing nothing but a transparent nightgown and black seamed stockings. When Michael came out, she said she wasn't worthy of living anymore. Michael risked his life to once again save Dolores and make it back to safety. The two of them had make-up sex. Eventually Dolores catches on to the love affair when she spots him in a rowboat with Anne. When an argument ensues between the two of them, Michael discovers that she was only staying with him because she learned of his inheritance of 50 million dollars. While Michael went to pack, Dolores grabbed the glass container with Anne's brain in it, and stuffed it in the stove attempting to kill Anne. As a result, Michael literally tosses Dolores out of the house and into a giant mudpuddle as he yelled "Into the mud, scum queen." He told Dolores that she is out of his life and will never get a penny of his hard-earned millions. After consulting with Dr. Necessiter, he tells him of his plan to transplant his brain into a tank. However, Necessiter informs him that brains in tanks do not actually survive for long. He recommends transplanting the brain into a recently deceased woman. Michael begins searching for a female to kill so he can have the beloved brain implanted into a human body. After thinking about it, he tells the doctor that he doesn't think he could kill a human. To that the Necessiter told him he might be able to implant the brain into a gorilla that he keeps in his laboratory. After giving this idea serious consideration for several seconds, Hfuhruhurr replied "I couldn't fuck a gorilla!" Determined to find a body for Anne, Michael drove to the city center with a syringe filled with window cleaner, the substance used by the famous Elevator Killer to kill his victims. He selected a prostitute named Fran (Randi Brooks), and after taking her to her room he had second thoughts. Although Fran was a gorgeous blonde with an amazing body, she had a squeaky high pitched voice, and couldn't risk the possibility that Anne would have the same. Unknowingly, Dolores had been spying on him, and she had crept up to catch him in the act with the hooker. Stepping into the elevator, he finds that Dolores has been murdered by the Elevator Killer, who turns out to be Merv Griffin. Michael hurried Dolores' body to Necessiter's lab, but was stopped by the Austrian Police, who thought he was driving drunk. Michael explained that he was driving sober, but Dolores was passed out from being so drunk. After he passed the sobriety test the police sent him on his way. However, as he was driving away, Dolores' lifeless body flails, causing the police to see that she wasn't drunk, but dead. The promptly pursued Michael for her murder. He arrived at the lab where he and Necessiter transfered Anne's consciousness to Dolores' body, which is viewed by the stunned policemen. However, in the process, Hfuhruhurr is electrically shocked by the equipment and falls into a coma. Whe he woke from the coma after six weeks, Michael finnaly met up with Anne in Dolores' body. Anne reveals that her former body was that of a fat woman, and that she has gained considerable weight in her new body. However, Michael loves Anne for who she is, and takes no notice to the extra girth. They are married shortly thereafter. Trivia *Kathleen Turner appeared as the villainess witch Claudia in the 1997 fantasy comdey movie "A Simple Wish". *Kathleen Turner appeared as Dr. Elena Kinder in the 1999 comedy film "Baby Geniuses". *Kathleen Turner appeared as the wicked stepmother Claudette in the 2000 TV movie Cinderella. Gallery 15815_1.jpg 1421073904_3.png 5649041229_8015dfd290.jpg The-Man-with-Two-Brains-images-e4f46db5-d462-4591-a606-ea1c35c2324.jpg vlcsnap-41616.png Unknowndolores.jpeg screenshot_9886.png 2fnu5e.gif 1455591-901416.jpg imagesdolores.jpeg tumblr_nnay03Xnco1r2kncco1_500.png.jpeg hqdefault-1dolores.jpg hqdefault-2dolores.jpg hqdefault-3dolores.jpg 2fnuqw.gif 2fnv4k.gif 2fnvcp.gif screenshot_9894.png screenshot_9892.png screenshot_9888.png screenshot_9895.png screenshot_9896.png screenshot_9897.png screenshot_9898.png screenshot_9899.png screenshot_9900.png screenshot_9902.png screenshot_9903.png screenshot_9904.png screenshot_9906.png 2fnt3f.gif maxresdefaultfran.jpg screenshot_9890.png 2fnt9q.gif screenshot_9891.png 2fntpa.gif kathleen-turner.jpg Category:1980s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Barefoot Category:Blonde Category:Brunette Category:Conspirator Category:Demise: Poison Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gold Digger Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Jealous Category:Knife Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Messy or Sticky Category:Seamed Stockings Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Wetlook Category:Fate: Deceased